Finn and Jake's reactions to Incendium
by EgglentinetheBreakfastPrincess
Summary: What if they saw themselves on TV? LOL Should I chage the characters and make it Finn and Flame Princess?


_**This is what Finn and Jake's reactions will be if they ever saw themselves on TV.**_

"**Jake, dude, there's no monster to slay and no princesses to save! Today is _boring,_"**

**the speaker was Finn, a human with blonde hair, though his hat barely showed it.**

"**Let's go watch some TV,"**

**Jake switched the TV on.**

"**Dull-" (he said as he switched the channel) "-boring, stupid, lame-"**

**And finally an interesting show caught his eye. Finn moaned. But as he saw the "Next: Adventure Time" sign with him and Jake on the picture, he jumped up and shouted, "LOOK Jake!"  
**

**"What's up?" then he notices it too. "Oh. my. glob. Are we in a hidden camera TV show? This is awesome!"  
**

**"Jakie, dude, you're too naive! Aren't you even wondering how they got our picture?"  
**

**Jake shrugged. "Chillax. Oh, look, it's starting!"  
**

**_And indeed it was. The opening sequence started ad Finn and Jake's jaws dropped when they saw their own tree fort and themselves on the screen..._  
**

**"What the flip man-" Jake said but Finn put his hand over his mouth. "Fhinn... I cabnt sheeb..."  
**

**He lets go and whispers, "shushers"  
**

**_The title card appears. This episode is Incendium and Finn is seen crying over pictures of his crush Bubblegum and cuddling a wad of her hair..._**

**"The flip!" Finn shouted, his cheeks red.**

**"Hee hee," Jake laughed uncontrollably as the scene changes from the credits to them watching Princess Bubblegum light up her Liquid Pyrotechnics...  
**

**"-how d-did they-?"  
**

**Jake fell onto the floor, chuckling while Finn's face gone pale. _"This is so embarrasing having found yourself on TV and the worst of all you're crying..."_  
**

**The scene changes to Jake beating up the iron owls and rescuing Flambo...  
**

**_"I'll save you hot tub Princess!"_  
**

**"Wow... I didn't see that coming."  
**

**"Dude, I think that's illegal," Finn whispers, "all that filming us without permission,"  
**

**His face was back to its original color but he was still blushing furiously.  
**

**_"You're safe now, Miss... FLAMBO?"_  
**

**_"Yeah, it's me... Bet you thought I was dame americana by my girlish screami'n."  
_**

**_"I did think that."  
_**

**_"Haha... I will. Thanks anyway brother."  
_**

**"Dude, I never thought Flambo was so girlish when screaming..."**

**"Told yah,"**

_**"She's from the Fire Kingdom? I think I'll die if I go there," **_

_**"Heh, oh yeah..."  
**_

_**Flambo recites a spell from ancient runes and sits on Jake.  
**_

**"Ew, that's disgusting,"  
**

**"Apparently that was just so he could sit on me,"  
**

**_"Hmmm... BMO came on."_  
**

**_"(On BMO's Camera) Cold darn you tear dust! Ya! Ya!"  
_**

**_"_That is sooo embarrasing"_  
_**

**_"Yow, what's up? I'm Jake, Jake the-"_  
**

**_(Flambo hits his gut)  
_**

**_"-douuug..."  
_**

**_"Dude, you gotta pretend like you're royal blood!"_**

**_"You could've told me sooner!"  
_**

**_"Ha, yeah..."  
_**

**"That Flambo..."  
**

**"So dude, d'you think we should... switch the channel...?"  
**

**"No ay, let's watch on..."  
**

**"We already know what happened-"  
**

**(Finn 's eyes go wide in shock)  
**

**"-Jake... What is this about me being a prince...? You didn't tell me about this!"  
**

**"Heeeheee..."  
**

**_"An awesome Prince? That is the best kind!"_  
**

**_"Silence, my molten mammas..."  
_**

**_(Flame King walks up to Jake)  
_**

**_"We are perplexed, if you are a baron true?"_**

_**Where is your gift?**_

_**It's common practice among visiting dignitaries."**_

**"A gift, ok, fine, let's change this now before-"  
**

**(Jake tries to grab the remote but Finn grabbs it first and the two of them fightfor a couple of minutes until they hear Jake singing)  
**

**_"Oh, Flame Princess, I think you're rad,_  
**

**_I really wanna kiss you... right in front of your dad..."  
_**

**"Heeheehee..."**

**"Seriously, you could've thougth of a better line..." Finn muttered, his cheeks glowing red with embarrasment...  
**

**_"'Coz it's like there's a fire inside my body..."_  
**

**"Dude, I think that's fever..." Finn laughed. (Credit to my mom for that one :D)  
**

**_"It's like this fire is gonna consume me_  
**

**_If I keep waiting for this thing to start...  
_**

**_Oooohhh...  
_**

**_I fell like I'm all warmed up inside..."  
_**

**"Ok, seriously, Jake, that's disgusting!"  
**

**"Hah, you wouldn't have met your 'girlfriend' if I didn't sing that song,"  
**

**_"-all warmed up insi-i-i-ide..."_  
**

**_"A fire inside my body? I'm disgusted!"  
_**

**_(Jake contacts Finn through BMO, BMO performs a kancho prank at Fnn and he yelps)  
_**

**_"Is that him? He is terrible! Why isn't he here? Why did he send this buffoon? Leave now buffoon, for you have failed!"  
_**

**_"No, wait... Prince Finn is -um- right here!"  
_**

**_(Jake stretches his stomach to look like Finn)  
_**

**"Okay, Jake, that's disgusting, really..."  
**

**"Hah hah," Jake pouts, "you gotta thank me for that!"  
**

**_"Dude, don't cry,_  
**

**_(Fake Finn) I can't help it, I'm in love with Bubblegum!  
_**

**_(Jake) She's too old for you!"  
_**

**"What?"**

**"Dude, I'm telling truths here,"  
**

**_"(Fake Finn pounces on Jake) AAAHHH!_**

**_(Jake plays dead and inhales)"  
_**

**_"Excellent! _**_**You have indeed proven yourself! Any prince ruthless enough to kill his own buffoon, would make an excellent boyfriend-"**_

_**"(Jake whispers) Yeah!"**_

_**"-for my evil daughter!"**_

**"Ha, told yah your new girlfriend is eeeeviiiil..."  
**

**"NO SHE IS NOT!"  
**

**_"So that's where I came from,"_  
**

**_"You know, on second thought, we're not each other's types..."  
_**

**_"WHAT?"  
_**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I thought she was evil man, and scaaary..."  
**

**"No wonder she burnt our house! And good thing I told her I'm not a water elemental..."  
**

**Jake grabs the remote and turns the TV off just as Flame Princess screams while Ice King captures her and giggles girlishly. He set a spell that would temporarily cool down her flames and wear-off for a short period of time on her. Finn looks out the window and glances at Jake.  
**

**"What time is it?"  
**

**"ADVENTURE TIME!"  
**

**_The End_  
**


End file.
